


Miraculous Girls Sleepover

by lollipop1141



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Frenemies, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, chloe is a miraculous holder cuz I'm still salty with canon, chloe isn't thrilled, marinette is forced to go to chloe's sleepover, request fic, sleepover, turns out they don't hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: It was the talk of the week. Chloe was having a sleepover. Marinette and Alya weren't invited. But of course, with Marinette's rotten luck, things don't always go to plan.[Chloe and Marinette frenemies sleepover][fic request by JBlaser][crossposted in fanfiction.net]
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 31





	Miraculous Girls Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was commissioned by JBlaser (thanks for this!). A frienemies fic between Chloe and Marinette! Seriously, we need more fics like this (I need a Chloe redemption arc)(they did my girl dirty taking the character development away)
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the plot of the story. I am merely a messenger :)

It was the talk of the week. Chloé was throwing a massive sleepover party, and all the girls in their grade were invited. All except Marinette and Alya. Of course, both of them didn't really care about being invited or not, knowing that Chloé would just monopolize the party to her favor.

Unfortunately, even though Marinette was Ladybug and an embodiment of good luck, she still couldn't escape her everyday misfortunes.

It was the end of school and everyone was packing up their things to go home. Alya was waiting by the door and called out to her, "Hurry up, girl. I gotta babysit Manon today and I need some mental support."

"I'm coming," Marinette said as she stuffed her books in her backpack and swung it on her back, only for it to hit Rose by accident. Marinette whirled around in alarm. "Rose! I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright, Marinette," Rose said with a smile as she rubbed her arm. "No harm done."

"Your bag is open," Adrien spoke up from behind Marinette. Holding onto the bag, he helpfully zipped it up. "There you go."

Marinette's face turned beet red as she whirled around – Rose swiftly stepping away in time – and stuttered, "Thank yours – Thanks yous – Thanks. Thanks."

Adrien grinned. "You're welcome."

At the corner of her eyes, Chloé gave her a look and stormed out of the room. Adrien and Nino left and Marinette watched him walk away with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Earth to Marinette." Alya snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Let's go."

"Right." Marinette grinned sheepishly as she followed her best friend to the bakery.

…

It was there, sitting innocently at the bottom of her bag. She pulled it out, blinking and wondering if her eyes were deceiving her. It was still sparkly and yellow. She sniffed on the card. Expensive perfume.

"You got an invitation?" Alya asked in disbelief.

Marinette barked out a laugh. "No way. Chloé would never. It probably slipped inside when I bumped into Rose."

Picking up her phone, she dialed Rose's number and waited. "Hey, Rose. I got your invitation to Chloé's sleepover by mistake. Do you want to – what? You're busy? Oh okay, then – what do you mean I go in your stead? It's your invitation – Chloé would never – no, I do not want to form a bonding moment with her. Rose, wait, I-"

Marinette stared at the abruptly terminated phone call in dismay. Alya glanced at her. "So…are you going?"

"No way!"

"Marinette!" Both girls whirled around. Sabine put down the tray of freshly baked pastries as she looked disapprovingly at her daughter. "It's very rude of you to reject an invitation."

"But it's from Chloé!" Marinette protested. "And it isn't even mine!"

Sabine shook her head. "If someone extends their hand in peace, you should extend yours as well. I did not raise you to reject forgiveness."

Marinette opened her mouth, but one stern look from her mother, and she closed it. With a groan, she said, "Sorry, Alya. Looks like you'll just have to babysit Manon alone."

Alya patted her on the back sympathetically. "I think babysitting Manon should be a breeze compared to your situation."

…

Marinette was not looking forward to this. She glared at the white door in distaste, not bothering to hide her expression from Chloé's butler. He knocked on the door and it opened up in full swing.

She had expected a full-on party already on the go. What she got was an angry Chloé Bourgeois and a room decked on with pillows and fairy lights, but with not a soul in sight.

"What are you doing here?" Chloé asked with contempt evident in her voice. "I didn't invite you."

Marinette whipped out the invitation card. "This card says otherwise." She peeked in the room. "Where's everyone else?"

Chloé scowled. "Sabrina is sick, and everyone else is busy."

 _Or they didn't want to come,_ Marinette thought nastily in her head, but then mentally shook away the thoughts. _Be nice, be nice._ "So…you're celebrating your own sleepover alone?"

Chloé scoffed. "Of course not. Since you're already here, I might as well hold the sleepover."

Marinette rolled her eyes. Leave it to Chloé to hand over the cause of her problems to someone else. She stepped inside and Chloé closed the door behind her.

Awkward was the understatement of the century. Both girls refused to look at each other. After years of conflict, they had never been in a room just the two of them, much more in a sleepover setting.

Remembering her mother's words, Marinette put down her bag and looked around the room. "You went all-out, huh. I'm pretty sure you stocked all the hotel pillows in this room."

"What do you expect? This was prepared for a whole bunch of girls. But now, there's only you." Chloé mumbled.

Marinette glared at her. "You know, I might as well just go home if you hate me being here so much. I wasn't even invited in the first place."

Chloé's eyes widened. Before Marinette could leave, a card was thrust in front her face. Marinette stared at it and then gave her a questioning gaze. Chloé looked away and said begrudgingly, "This was meant for you. I actually gave one to Alya too, but apparently, she didn't tell you. I was going to give this to you after school, but then you were all weird with Adrien and – yeah."

Marinette kept staring. Losing her patience, Chloé shoved the card in her hands. "It's merely just formality. Nothing more, nothing less. I'd lose face for picking favorites. Daddy taught me how to do politics after all."

Marinette snorted. "Sleepovers are hardly politics." But she pocketed the card nonetheless.

With the awkwardness lowered to a bearable level, they could finally see eye to eye. Marinette asked, "So what was your actual plan?"

"Well," And with that, Chloé prattled on a list of activities, most based on a large group of people, all of which, centered on herself. "What do you think?"

"No," Marinette said flatly. "We can't do all of those things with just the two of us. Why don't we just take turns doing an activity? And in each of the things we do, we can't complain about it."

Chloé pouted but crossed off 80% of the items on her list. "Fine. But I still want to keep the movie."

Marinette nodded. "Movies are a classic sleepover activity."

And with that, the first activity was set.

…

"Excuse me? Three hours?"

"You said no complaining. Now shush. The main heroine is coming out."

Marinette watched in disbelief as the movie played out, starring Chloé and Sabrina, with Chloé as the star. She cringed at Chloé's bad acting. "What even is this?"

"A movie worthy of an Oscar, obviously." Chloé sniffed, eyes glued on the screen. "We even hired a camera crew from Hollywood."

"Leonardo DiCaprio would win an Oscar faster than this could even be put into consideration," Marinette mumbled.

"Shush. No complaining." Chloé tutted. Marinette sighed as she braced herself for another two hours and a half of bad acting.

…

Halfway through the movie, their stomachs growled. Before Chloé could call in-room service and wake up a sleep-deprived cook, Mari called dibs. "If it's a sleepover, then pizza is the answer."

"Ugh. Pizza?" Chloé scrunched up her nose in disgust. "I don't eat those commoners food. The only pizza I eat is from a 3 Michelin starred authentic Italian restaurant."

"Don't judge 'em till you try 'em," Marinette said as she dialed the 24-hour pizza branch. "The greasier and cheesier, the better."

"That sounds like clogged arteries." Chloé grimaced. Marinette just hummed in agreement, undeterred.

Half an hour later, the pizza arrived. Marinette took the box from the delivery man as Chloé said, "Put the meal on my tab."

Chloé watched in morbid fascination as Marinette opened the box, steam of cheesy goodness rising up the air. It was pepperoni topped with extra cheese. Marinette picked up a slice and both of their mouths watered at the strings of cheese stretching out. She finished her slice in three bites. "C'mon, Chloé. You're missing out."

Chloé gingerly picked up a slice. She made a show of pinching her nose and taking a bite, only to thoughtfully chew on it and eat some more.

Marinette gave her a smug grin. "Well?"

"Focus on the TV. We're at the climax already." Chloé said as she finished her first slice and took another. Marinette shook her head as she munched on the pizza, the comfort food easing her cringe on the movie.

By the time the movie and the pizza were finished, it was onto the next activity. Chloé's favorite and Marinette's bane.

Makeover.

…

"You actually have a backwash shampoo chair," Marinette said in disbelief as they walked in the bathroom. The bathtub room itself was as large as her attic room. Chloé dragged her in a separate section of the bathroom where the chair rested and sat her down. Like a true hairdresser, she snapped the salon apron and draped it over Marinette. Removing her hair-ties, she turned on the shower and gently worked her hair from the knots.

Chloé was diligent in her role, which Marinette found surprising. "You're pretty good at this."

"Of course," Chloé said proudly. "Why do you think my hair is super silky? I take care of myself."

"Exceedingly well," Marinette mumbled.

Deeming the hair properly rinsed, she pulled out a bottle of shampoo and popped the lid open. The scent of honey with hints of rosemary and thyme with the spicy undertones of ginger and a bit of grapefruit wafted in the air. Marinette sniffed. "Oh, that smells nice. What is it?"

"It's an organic, cruelty-free, paraben-free, perfect for all hair types, made with natural ingredients shampoo." Chloé listed. "I only use organic, eco-friendly brands because bees need flowers, and flowers need nature."

Marinette was stunned. She didn't think that Chloé had this side of her (albeit, it was only because she was the Bee Miraculous holder) – apparently, she didn't know her classmate as well as she thought. As Chloé finished her endeavors of washing, conditioning, and rinsing, she said, "Alright, time for some dye."

" _What?!_ " Marinette took back her goodwill thoughts. "No!"

"You said no complaining," Chloé said as she held the bottle of yellow dye.

"You are not putting that on my hair," Marinette growled.

Chloé huffed. "Spoilsport."

Putting away the bottle, Chloé wrapper her hair in a towel, removed the apron, and they went back to her room where Chloé made her sit in front of the dresser. Equipped with blow-dryer and hairbrush, Chloé began the process of drying her hair. Marinette said impatiently, "Do we really to be this meticulous?"

"If you don't want damaged hair, you might as well sit still." Chloé snapped.

"How many times do you have to brush it anyway?"

"A hundred strokes."

"Isn't that just an old wives' tale? Won't your arms get tired?"

"Sabrina does it for me."

"…of course."

Marinette watched as Chloé clipped on extensions, brushed back her hair, and pulled it up into a high ponytail. It certainly felt heavier than what she had experienced before. Before she could admire the hair, Chloé pulled her up and into the walk-in closet.

Marinette watched as Chloé pulled out her everyday attire of yellow jacket, a white shirt with black stripes along the waist, and white jean capris paired with a diamond-studded belt. She kicked a pair of white dress shoes with black linings and soles in her direction.

The French-Asian girl stared at the ensemble as she finally realized Chloé's goal. "Are you making me match you?"

Chloé raised an eyebrow, as though it wasn't obvious. "Well, duh. Now get changed. We don't have all night."

Marinette was left inside and she slowly put on the clothes. It fit her surprisingly well. However, she couldn't help but feel as though the outfit clashed with herself. Slipping on the shoes, she walked out of the closet.

Chloé crossed her arms and surveyed the look. She nodded in approval. Without another word, she dragged Marinette back to the mirror and began the makeup routine.

"We're not done yet?" Marinette whined.

Chloé dabbed her face with the base of a toner and moisturizer. "You're a fashion designer. You should know by now that the face has to match the outfit. Now close your eyes."

Marinette rolled her eyes and closed them. She felt soft touches of the brush across her face as Chloé prepped up her skin with a light foundation. Chloé gave a noise of approval. "Your skin is pretty nice. What's your secret?"

"Intense workout routine and parkour," Marinette said smoothly.

Chloé snorted as she took a different brush and put pink eyeshadow on the top of her eyelids. "Yeah right. It's because of your running to school each time you wake up late."

"That works as well." Marinette agreed. Chloé raised an eyebrow in confusion but went on with applying the same eyeshadow on the other side.

"Now, my favorite bit." Chloé crowed in delight. "Blue eyeshadow."

Marinette groaned but obediently sat still as Chloé applied the shimmering blue. Taking out a liquid eyeliner, she traced it along the lids and drew perfect wings with just a flick of her wrist. "Now, some more blue eyeshadow."

"Really?"

"We need blue to emphasize the color of the eyes."

Marinette bit back another complaint as Chloé put away the eyeshadow and began sticking on the fake lashes. Her silence lasted 5 seconds. "They're heavy."

"Deal with it."

Brushing it up with mascara to add volume, she put it away and picked another brush to comb through her brows.

"How many brushes do you need?" Marinette asked. "Can't you just use one brush for everything?"

Chloé gasped in offended disbelief. "Do you pop in your baking without preheating the oven?"

"Of course not."

"Exactly." Chloé applied blush on her cheeks, creating a rosy glow. Putting it aside, she took out her lipstick and said, "Pucker up."

Marinette puckered up.

"Not like that."

Marinette puckered up a little less.

Chloé carefully dragged the glittering pink on the lips, smirking in satisfaction at the finished product. She capped it and pulled out the highlight of the night. "Finally, some highlighter."

Chloé dabbed the shimmer along the cheekbones, at the tip of her nose, and by the Cupid's bow. Putting them away, she grabbed her favorite necklace and clipped it around her neck. "Done!"

"I look like you," Marinette said in a mix of horror and admiration at her skill as she stared at the mirror.

"You're welcome," Chloé smirked as she topped her head with the signature sunglasses. "And now, selfies!"

And thus, Chloé took about a dozen pictures a second, with Marinette going along with it so as to make up for all the suffering she had to go through. After it all, Chloé posted it on Instagram with the caption, #twinsies.

"It's finally my turn," Marinette said after she removed all the hair extensions and makeup and changed back to her pink pajamas.

"What are we doing?" Chloé asked, trying to sound standoffish, but was curious nonetheless.

Marinette grinned as she pulled out the gaming consoles from her bag. "We're playing video games."

…

"C'mon, Chloé! This is the easiest level!"

"I'm sorry, but these hands were made for handling designer and branded products. Not consoles that can break a nail!"

"What's the problem with that? You're wearing fake nails anyway."

Chloé gasped. "How dare!"

Chloé grabbed a pillow and slammed it on Marinette's chest, causing her to let go of the controls and lose the game. Marinette grew livid and grabbed another pillow and whacked it on Chloé's face, toppling her onto the bed.

"That's it!" Chloé sat up, hair disheveled and loose from the confines of her hair tie. "You're going down, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"You're the one who's going down, Chloé Bourgeois!"

War cries pierced the air as the two lifelong rivals pillow-fought to the death. (Or, to the death of the pillows, that is).

…

Feathers littered the room with empty pillowcases scattered on the floor. Marinette and Chloé lay on the bed, tired from their fight. The only pillows spared were the ones on Chloé's bed ("Don't use those! They're Gucci!").

Marinette started to giggle. It then turned into chuckles until it spilled into a peal of full blown-out laughter. Chloé looked at her in bewilderment but couldn't help but join in the mirth. The situation was ridiculous to them to the point of it being hilarious.

If anyone saw the scene of the two girls who hated each other's guts since primary school, rolling around the bed and laughing together – well, you'd rather believe Hawk Moth to be a butterfly man than to witness this absurd scene.

"Okay, I admit, pizza is the perfect midnight snack," Chloé said honestly as she caught her breath.

Marinette grinned. "Your movie wasn't too bad. The graphics were great and the plot was quite fun. Just the plot."

Both of them nestled back into a comfortable silence. They wondered why it took so long for them to realize that they could have been good friends. But there was a long history of rivalry between them. That was a long bridge to cross.

"You know, I actually don't hate you right now."

"I wouldn't mind doing this again with you."

They exchanged looks. And with secret smiles, they eventually went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Shoutout again to JBlaser for the fic! I hope you liked it!
> 
> See ya'll next time!
> 
> (and yes, I am still working on Teaspoon and will update you...shortly.)


End file.
